


Sexy and Surprising

by helsinkibaby



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Comment Fic, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey discovers that Martha thinks competence is sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy and Surprising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



> For the comment fic prompt "competence is sexy"

The first time Mickey meets Martha Jones, he knows two things. 

First, she just might be the most amazing, bravest, sexiest woman he's ever met in two universes. 

Second? She is way, way, WAY out of his league. 

The more they save the world, the more aliens they fight, the more time he spends with her, the more he knows both things to be true. 

So the day he saves her life with a well-aimed laser blast directly between an alien's eyes, it's quite a surprise for him when she kisses him as he's asking her if she's ok. 

It doesn't stop him kissing her back though - he's not that much of an idiot. 

Though he is enough of one to ask "What was that for?" when she pulls away and he'll admit that he deserves the eye roll she gives him. 

But before she answers, she places her hands on his chest, slides them slowly up to his shoulders, gives him a look he'd recognise in any universe. "Competence is sexy, you know," she tells him and as he looks down at her, a slow smile spreads across his face. 

"I've always thought so," he says and he kisses her again. 


End file.
